Awaken To Me
by Jetredgirl
Summary: The Labyrinth steps in and tells Sarah she must return and awaken The Goblin King, with whatever methods she deems necessary. Fluff and S&J stuff. One-shot.


**So, this happened. It's cliched fluff, schmaltz, with some lemony goodness thrown in. Here is the deal. I had almost a month of writer's block. This is the first thing I've completed in all that time. So while it's not the best thing I've written, I'm so glad I found that I could finish it at all. I know it kind of similar to "Meringue" but with a different spin. Inspired by "Sleeping Beauty" and DB's tune "Let Me Sleep Beside you." It's an oldie but a goodie!**

**I promise In A Time of Winter will be done. I'm 2/3 into the next chapter. Also have another, darker thing I'm working on.**

**Still don't own Labyrinth or it's characters.**

As soon as all her friends returned to their world, Sarah lay down and thought over her adventure.

She was almost afraid to go to sleep because if she slept, maybe her memories would be wiped away. Eventually her exhaustion overtook her mind and body and she could not stop slumber from creeping in and slept soundly until the next day.

The next morning she tried calling her friends and there was no answer. She was disappointed but understood The Goblin King might be mad at her and refused to let them visit.

"Glittery Jerk." She grumbled aloud as she turned from the mirror. "I beat him, and he is just being mean."

Just then, her stepmother called up for her to join them for breakfast, so she quickly dressed and with a long last look at her mirror, left the room.

6 years later.

"Sarah!" She heard as a small tornado hit her full force.

Sarah smiled down at her little brother, almost 7 and full of energy. "Hey there Toby. Where are mom and dad?" She asked as they walked up the path to her childhood home.

"Right here dear." A smiling Karen said as she stood in the doorway watching her stepdaughter come up the steps.

As Sarah stepped into the house, she was enveloped into a hug. It had taken some time, and one eventful evening, but Karen and Sarah had become close. Sarah had to admit once her hero worship of her own mother had waned with the woman's continued absence, Karen ended up being more of a mother to her that she would have ever expected.

Sarah had graduated college in the spring and then spent the summer traveling Europe with a couple of friends. She had just returned this morning, suffering a bit of jetlag. She was happy to see her family though. She had missed them.

Sarah hauled her bags up to her room and joined her family for dinner, then retired early. After she changed for bed she sat at her mirror for a moment, wondering about her friends from that long ago night. She had never told anyone about it. It was the most precious memory she carried with her.

No one would understand, and most would tell her she was crazy and delusional. Therefore, she tucked it away in the back of her mind, and deep in her heart. In those quiet moments she let the memories comes forth and would be found smiling to herself, then she would have to explain it away as thinking about Toby or some silly thing that had happened.

She climbed into her bed. A few years before she had replaced her childhood bed for a larger full size more adult bed. Snuggling down she got comfortable and quickly fell asleep.

_Sarah..._

_She wandered through the winding paths, lovingly her fingers grazed the familiar walls...she knew this place. Had longed to return. This was where her heart lay dormant, waiting for her._

_Sarah..._

_Not a creature stirred as she walked, no dwarf, rock caller or little fox came to meet her. This surprised her. For her memories of her friends that had so vehemently fought by her side were warm and sweet. Why wouldn't they want to see her?_

_Sarah..._

_The voice was familiar that kept calling out. It was deep but soft, loving but distant. Barely a whisper in her mind. She knew who it was. Him. She was not afraid; because in in the deepest recesses of her heart and mind, she knew instinctively he would never her do her harm. His heart was pulling her to him. He seemed so far away._

_As she went through the city, no goblins stirred. They lay her and there among the buildings. Sarah bent to lay a hand on one of them. Perfectly still, but warm and alive. He did not awaken to her touch._

_She approached the castle; a feeling of trepidation came over her. Not fear, but apprehension at what his reaction would be. She shoved the doors open and stepped into the throne room. More goblins were lying all over, but there was no king on the throne. It was empty._

_Thump thump, thump thump..._

_A heartbeat? His heartbeat?_

_She crept up the stairs, going through the archway that lead to the room of endless staircases. The heartbeat was louder._

_Thump thump, thump thump.._

_She began to search for him, up stair, down stairs through archways leading to more and more staircases. For some reason, she had no issue with the gravity defying parts this time. Still the steady heartbeat echoed through the room._

_Thump thump, thump thump..._

_Louder and faster it became, until she reached the place she had jumped before..._

_Launching herself, she landed softly on the familiar platform, but no ethereal pale figure with odd blue eyes awaited her._

_She was alone._

_Or was she?_

_Thump thump, thump thump..._

_She put her hands over her ears; the sound was so loud..._

_The heartbeat echoed within her body. She was not able to block it out. Her heart began to beat in time with the sound. She felt her soul being pulled at._

_Sarah...please...you are the only one..._

Sarah sat up, panting and sweating. "What the hell?"

"Sarah." a voice call from everyone and nowhere said.

A twinge of fear went through her body. She got out of her bed and looked around but saw no one.

"Sarah."

It seemed to be coming from the mirror. She approached it slowly. The glass was dark, not reflecting anything within the room as it usually would.

She laid her hand on it; the glass was very warm and vibrated slightly, making her pull back.

"Who is there?" Sarah asked.

The mirror misted over, and then that mist swirled around and around. She watched, mouth gaping open in surprise.

"We need you. Please help us." Said the voice. It was neither male nor female.

There within the glass she saw The Labyrinth. The sky above was a deep inky blue, and a sliver of moon reflected within its walls.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, saddened at the sight.

"You took the magic with you. You must return it." The voice said.

She gasped. "If somehow I have it, take it back. I have no use for it here anyway."

"It is not so simple, Champion." The voice said. "You must claim your place."

"My place? What is my place?" Sarah enquired to the presence.

"Your kingdom as great. You must return soon. We have little time left. I have done all I could to sustain us. Please help us." The voice leaded again.

"What will happen if I don't?"

The picture began to change, flashing scenes from within The Labyrinth...she saw Hoggle slumped against the wall, Ludo curled up next to the tree where Sir Didymus lay. Ambrosius curled on the stones at the base. Goblins lay here and there. The worm lay prone in his hole in the wall; the wise man snoozed on his chair.

Then the last scene, upon a soft bed within the castle The Goblin King rested on his side like some sort of fallen angel, still as a statue, beautiful as the day she last saw him.

One by one, creatures faded into dust, last of all their king. Just before he disappeared his eyes opened and he took one last gasp as they seemed to catch her gaze, then he was gone in a mist of sparkling dust, his amulet and pile of feathers all that was left. Then the picture backed up to overlook the great maze as the same thing happened to it, collapsing in on itself until there was nothing.

Sarah realized she was crying. "I don't understand. How did this happen?"

"You won. Champion. You must save us or we will be no more."

"How do I get there?" She asked.

"Say your right words." Was the answer.

Sarah grabbed some clothes and got dressed. She chose jeans and a warm shirt as well as sturdy boots and her sweatshirt. She took he backpack and threw some supplies in.

"I wish The Labyrinth would take me away." She wished as she closed her eyes.

The floor fell out form under her and she felt like she was flying. The sensation lasted only a few seconds and when she opened her eyes, she faced the open door of The Labyrinth.

She entered slowly, noticing the silence. There was no movement. She went the opposite direction than she had taken in her first adventure. There seemed to be less twists and turns on this path. The walls were dull, not glittery like before. It seemed the entire thing was holding its breath.

Sarah turned a corner and came across Hoggle laying peacefully slumped against the wall. Her heart jumped into her throat as she knelt next to him and placed her hand upon his head.

"Oh Hoggle. I've missed you so." She whispered. No wonder they never called. Had they been asleep all these years?

"Yes." Said the voice in her head. "As soon as the arrived to their homes the entirety of living beings here fell into this sleep."

"But why?" Sarah asked out loud, if only to hear some sort of noise in the silence.

"'Twas the king Champion. You see, his magic and the magic of the land are one and the same. In his despair, he went to his bed and placed himself into a sleeping spell so not feel his pain. What he did not realize that to do so would place every living creature here under the same spell."

Sarah shook her head. "Why would he do that? Certainly losing to me could not have made him that upset. I can understand him being pissed off, but why this?"

"He was not "pissed off" as you say it. Sarah." The voice reiterated. "He was in pain."

This was confusing to Sarah. While she knew he would be upset, she did not physically hurt him.

The being speaking with her could hear her thoughts and replied. "But you did Sarah. My king is a being of magic. His emotions do not show easily. He is arrogant and proud, but within beats a heart that had never known real love. The face he puts forward may seem one way, but in truth, he has hidden his true self away. You must understand. Has you heart not been searching your entire life for his?"

Sarah was shocked at the revelation. "No. I mean I don't know. I don't know what that means! He kidnapped Toby. How could I love him?"

"He only did as you asked, Sarah. Think on it." The voice said, then went silent.

As she walked, she thought about what this voice had said. The Goblin King loved her? How could that even be?

Sarah wound her way through the Labyrinth, finding creature after creature still and prone. The maze did not move as it had before. No birds chirped. No fairies flew about.

She recalled all that had happened, all he had done. He taunted her, teased her, mocked her, but there was something...in the tunnels she remembered when he leaned in al looked into her eyes. There was a moment where her heartbeat quickened at his closeness. She thought he was going to kiss her, and she had to admit, she rather wanted him to. He was exciting. He was lean and strong and looked at her as if he wanted to devour her, in a completely sexual way. She remembered the ache the started below her abdomen.

To be fair, she had to admit, that ache started in the darkened bedroom as soon as he spoke to her. He oozed sensuality, but it was more than that.

Something deep inside of her soul recognized him instantly.

She was nearing the junk heap. While it certainly didn't smell like the bog, the odor was rather unpleasant. She skirted around it with her nose and mouth covered with her jacket, and found herself at the door to The Goblin City. Finding a large piece of wood nearby, she sat down and rested.

She thought about what the voice had told her. Now assuming that the voice was The Labyrinth itself. What did that mean?

"I don't understand any of this. Labyrinth, what am I supposed to do?" She asked.

This time she heard the voice. "You must awaken your king, Sarah."

"But...how am I supposed to do that? Just do the whole sleeping beauty thing?"

She felt a ripple in the air. The Labyrinth was amused. "Something like that." It replied.

Sarah managed a half smile at that. She sighed and stood. "Well. Come on feet."

She went into the city proper stepping over sleeping goblins, chickens and even a couple of cats. She briefly wondered how cats and chickens got into the underground but decided it was something she could think about later.

She got to the castle and pushed open the doors.

She felt a pull coming from somewhere within, and followed the pulsing thread of energy.

Through the castle, up stairs, and down winding hallways she walked. The energy was stronger with each step.

The castle did not look this big and complex from the outside, she mused.

Finally, she came to a winding spiral staircase reaching far up into the castle's highest tower. She knew this is where she was to go.

The Eyrie. She knew the word was usually reserved for an eagle's nest, but in this case, it fit. Far above all other living creatures, this is where The Goblin King slept.

She crept up the stairs in the silence. Her shoes barely making a sound. Not that she feared anyone waking, but there was this little doubt deep sown in her soul that made her keep quiet.

It took quite a few minutes to climb the narrow stairs and Sarah was beginning to tire from her journey. She stopped and sat on a stair, sipping water and resting.

When she gathered her energy back, she walked up the last few turns and pushed at the door that waited there. It opened easily.

When she stepped into the room, her mouth dropped open. The windows went around two thirds of the round room, looking out over the city, the maze and even beyond. It was a breathtaking sight. There was a fireplace on the part of the wall that did not have a window and there was door open enough that she could see a room beyond. However, that was not the most impressive sight.

In the middle of the room was a large bed. The bedding was luxurious ruby red and purple silk, with a black fur coverlet that draped halfway onto the floor.

On that bed was him.

He looked the same as she had last seen him. Lean with shimmering pale skin and light golden hair falling over him. He lay on his side, facing the windows, one slender hand lying gracefully over his hip while the other cradled his cheek. The silk had slipped to his waist and he was shirtless, his pendant glittering in the light.

Sarah approached the bed carefully. As beautiful as he was, she knew he could be dangerous.

She could not help herself, she touch his cheek, marveling at his cheekbones. She surmised most models aboveground would kill for cheekbones like that. She ran her finger up over his upturned brows. His eyelashes were long against his skin. She thought his markings were makeup but now she knew they were not. Her heart lurched. She wanted to run away. She wanted to take her clothes off and spoon him, pressing his warm body against her own.

She was tempted to peek under the bedding to see if he was naked.

Sarah shrugged her jacket off and tried to get comfortable. How was she going to do this?

Looking around she could see the heavy dust on some of the furniture, but it did not touch the bed or him at all. Figures he would probably have some sort of magic that repelled dirt.

She smirked at the thought. That sounds like The Goblin King she had known.

She did not know how long she sat there next to the sleeping an on the bed. She would look to him, then look out the window and watch the sun travel across the sky.

She explored the room beyond and found there were two rooms, one a bathroom and alongside that a large closet. No dust on the clothes either. She was grateful for the bathroom.

The facilities were rudimentary but functional. She didn't try to think how it worked. She stripped off her clothing and took a long bath, then put on her change of clothes. It made her feel better and cleared her head. The king's bath was well stocked with shampoos, soaps and wonderful smelling body oils. No wonder he always smelled so good.

Once she had everything packed back into her bag she again approached the bed. It was near sunset and she needed to do this.

Taking a deep breath, she shook the king by his shoulder. "Goblin King? You need to wake up now, your kingdom needs you. The Labyrinth needs you. I.." She stopped.

Did she need him? In any case, there was no response, although he did seem to sigh a little at her voice. She kept trying, talking and pleading with him to open his eyes.

"Well this is just stupid." Sarah said, laying back onto the pillows next to the sleeping king. The sun had long set, it was getting late. She must have been trying to wake him for hours.

"What am I supposed to do?" As she laid there she became quite sleepy, eventually letting slumber overtake her.

_"Sarah?"_

_Sarah opened her eyes. He was standing next to the windows but turned to look at her laying on the bed. "Why did you come back? What are you doing here?" He asked._

_One of the windows was open and blew his hair so it danced around his head. He was clad in only a pair of loose white pants, and was barefoot._

_"The Labyrinth. It came to me. It said you needed my help. So I came."_

_The Goblin King looked out the window then back at her "You should go. If you stay, you will be lost too. I cannot seem to awaken. My kingdom is dying. I do not want.." He swallowed hard. "I do not want you to be harmed. You alone will remember us, remember me. Your memories will be all that is left."_

_Sarah was confused. "Surely others were wished away."_

_He nodded. "Yes, but only you won the game, My Champion. Then you went home and took my heart with you."_

_Sarah felt tears welling up. "But.. I don't want that to happen! I want you to live! I want you all to live!"_

_Jareth bowed his head. "I have the power to command the very stars, my love, but I cannot find the path to myself. Please, go._

_Sarah jumped out of the bed and went to the king. She grabbed him by the shoulders. "No! You have to fight. I need you to live!"_

_The king was shocked by her actions. No one had ever done such a thing. He grabbed onto her arms to pull her back but she clutched at him harder. "Sarah what are you doing?"_

_"Jareth, please. We can figure it out together. We can! You know me. I don't give up. I am NOT giving you up! I love you! I've always loved you! I wish..I wish for The Goblin King to awaken!"_

_His eyes widened and he dropped his hands, staring at her. "Sarah what have you done?"_

_Before her eyes he was fading, her hands dropped as they were clenching nothing. She fell to the floor __and cried. "Jareth! Jareth come back! Damn your glittery ass! I love you! You cannot leave me!"_

_Suddenly everything began to shake, the tower crumbling beneath her, she screamed..._

"Sarah! Sarah wake up!"

Sarah woke up gasping and crying. Being vigorously shaken by two strong hands holding onto her shoulders.

She gasped, sat up and opened her eyes.

She looked straight into another pair of eyes, blue, and very concerned. Beautiful blue, one with a distinctive dilated pupil.

She blinked and tried to catch her breath as she stared at him.

The Goblin King, Jareth was practically sitting on top of her. Awake.

Sarah was overcome with sudden joy and wrapped her arms around his waist, hold him close and her heart bursting with unexpected happiness.

"You...you're up! I did it! You're alive and conscious!' She pressed her cheek to his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he smoothed his hand over her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Yes. You my clever girl said the words."

She looked up into his face. He was smiling widely at her and moved to hold her face in his hands.

"That's all it took? I had to wish you awake?" She smiled up at him. His heart melted.

"It would seem so, beloved. I have to ask you, did you mean it? Do you love me in return?"

Sarah nodded. "I didn't even realize it until I thought you would be lost to me. Then it just came out and I knew it to be true. I've loved you since I saw you when I was 15."

"And I you, Sarah. I knew you were too young and would have to go back above and mature, but I knew when I saw you, you were the one I had been waiting for."

Then he kissed her. She had been kissed before, but not like this. It started soft and slowly became passionate and intense. She was overcome with a desire for him.

Sarah moved up to her knees to get closer. His arms wrapped around her tightly, not willing to let her get away. Their lips and tongues danced together in perfect unison.

He pulled away, and Sarah moaned in frustration. "No don't stop…"

Jareth chuckled. "Sarah. I think we should wait. I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

She opened her eyes and looked into his. "The only thing I regret is not realizing this is what I wanted long ago."

His eyes softened, love shining through. "I know it seems that way now, but.."

Sarah shut him up by pressing her lips to his. She maneuvered herself to gain advantage and pressed him to the bed, straddling him. After kissing him again thoroughly, she sat up and looked at him.

"One thing you should know about me, Goblin King, when I know what I want, the argument is over." She stripped her shirt off over her head, leaving her upper half bare to his eyes.

"Sarah..." he groaned as his eyes roved over her. "You are so beautiful. You grew up to be stunning, as I knew you would."

She smiled and laid down on him. Her bare breasts rubbed against his chest, making her nipples harder than they already were.

He wrapped his arms around her once more basking in the feeling of her skin against his.

Jareth rolled her over. His hands moving down to grasp her hips as he gently rocked himself against her.

Sarah gasped as she felt his erection pressing against her most sensitive areas. He moved in soft rhythm, stimulating her core.

His mouth traveled from her lips to her ears, then her neck, licking and sucking at her sweet flesh. Downward he went until he found one peak of a breast. He gave her a sexy grin, and eyes open to see her reaction, took it in his mouth and sucked, then took the tip between his teeth and lashed at it with his tongue. After a few minutes, he switched and did the same to its twin. This made Sarah writhe underneath him, moaning his name.

He sat up and looked down on his love. The soft light of the rising sun played over her features, her dark fall of hair spread out around her head like a halo. He moved off her to divest her of the soft pants she wore, taking her panties with them. His took all of her in as she lay there unabashed and confident in her nudity.

Sarah pushed herself up onto her elbows and lifted her eyebrow. "This isn't quite fair is it? You're still wearing pants."

"Well then, let it never be said I am nothing if not fair." He laughed, pushing his own pants down and off.

"I seem to recall you not being so fair when I ran your Labyrinth." Sarah reminded him.

"All part of the game, my love. This is no game." He answered.

Sarah nodded. "Good point." She replied as she eyed him. He was gorgeous and perfect. At least for her. That was all that mattered.

She sat up further and started to touch and explore him. Her fingers running over his shoulders and chest, then enjoying the soft skin of his flat abdomen and the sloping curve where hip met torso. His lean hard thighs and what lay in between.

She took his shaft in her hands. He hissed and whispered in an unknown language. When she looked up his head was lay back, his eyes closed as she caressed him.

He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady himself as the sensation of her touching him so intimately made him a bit woozy. After a few minutes he stilled her hands and pushed her down to the bed. "If you continue this will be over before it begins, precious."

He laid down beside her and pulled her against him taking her full bottom in his hands and grinding against her as he kissed her. He slid one hand over her hip and down, finding her moist, warm, and ready. He flicked his thumb over her most sensitive place, she moaned against his lips and trembled. He slid two fingers inside her tight opening, seeking and locating the spot inside the would drive her wild, stroking it while his thumb worked her bud.

Sarah moved her head back, and groaned his name. "Jareth.." she whispered as he pleasured her. He was finding all her most sensitive areas and pushing her to the edge of a cliff.

"You like, my Sarah?" He asked, watching her skin flush and goose bumps rising. Her face was glazed over and she breathed deep and heavy as he continued working her.

"Oh please yes don't stop. Don't ever stop." She said as she panted.

He smiled and bent down to take one hard peak into his mouth and sucked on it.

This was all it took. Sarah cried out, her climax taking over her body and she arched her body against his. He didn't stop until she was done, her body relaxing against his.

When her orgasm had passed he moved on top of her, her legs opening to him. He took her hips in his hand and with one stroke was inside of her, feeling her body give way to accommodate him.

Sarah's body bowed again, feeling the slight pain that accompanied the lost of innocence. It was nowhere near as bad as she thought it would be. She had a feeling he was responsible for that trying to make it easy for her.

Jareth stilled, letting her get used to the sensation. "Are you alright?' He asked, brushing the hair from her eyes.

Her eyes opened and she nodded. "It's fine. Thank you for whatever you did to keep it that way."

He smirked. "It's magic, my love. Not my magic, but the magic of soul love."

She giggled and pushed her body up encouraging him to move.

He moved. The rhythm started out gentle and slow, but built until they were grasping onto each other, screaming and moaning each other's names.

He stopped and rolled her so she was on top of him, riding him.

Sarah ground her body down on his, reaching for yet another peak. She leaned back and held onto his thighs as he thrust up to meet her body.

One last downward movement of her hips sent Sarah spiraling to the heavens again. She never imagined that this would be what awaited her when she went on this journey.

Jareth felt her body tighten around his, her sweet voice calling his name as she came around him.

She laid down on him, her heart pounding.

He picked her up off him and laid her on her side. Lifting her leg to lay over his he entered her again, but the movement was not so vigorous as before. He buried his face into the back of her neck, her skin salty with their combined sweat.

Sarah relaxed back into his body as he keep thrusting into her. She didn't think it was possible, but he cupped her with one hand and once again found her bundle of nerves, rubbing and flicking it lightly.

Jareth was almost there. A few more thrusts of his hips and he felt the pull in his groin that signaled his orgasm was approaching. He doubled his efforts so Sarah would join him in bliss.

Sarah's body tightened again. She let go and held on to him. He seemed to throb and harden further, then he gasped and jerks his hips forward harder.

""Gods!' He cried. "Sarah..." he was moaning in her ear as he came hard, filling her, holding her tight against his spasming body.

They laid there for what seemed like hours, watching the sun rise high in the sky over The Labyrinth.

Sarah turned to face The Goblin King now unexpectedly turned her lover.

"I didn't come here thinking this was going to be the end result. I thought I would do whatever I had to do to wake you, get you back to work, and either leave on my own or you would send me away."

A lazy smile played over Jareth's mouth. "You should know by now nothing here is what it seems. Most especially the king."

Sarah kissed him lightly. "Definitely not the king. But what happens now?"

She watched as his brow scrunched as he thought about it. She realized he looked very cute that way.

"What do you want to happen?" He asked finally.

"I suppose I have to go home." Sarah sighed. "Can I go home?"

Jareth ran his fingers over her face. "If it were up to me, love, you would stay here forever. It is up to you. I ask again, what do you want?"

"I want..." Sarah started, and then stopped. "I want to be with you, but I don't want to lose my family. What happens later when I get old and you don't? I mean if we wanted to stay together."

"Well, let's see now." Jareth said as he turned onto his back. Sarah laid her head on his chest and waited. "First of all, you should know you aren't exactly mortal anymore love. Your time here, both times now, enacted certain changes within you that guarantee a much longer lifespan than a mere mortal. While not exactly like me yet, if you were to remain, over time you would become fully immortal."

Sarah's eyes widened. This was a surprise.

Jareth continued. "If you, say, marry me and become The Goblin Queen, this effect would be immediate. You would be free to travel between worlds, as you would be my equal. Of course, there are drawbacks as you will remain as you are and everyone there will continue to age."

"You didn't ask." Sarah reminded. "Not that I'm saying you have to, but you didn't."

Jareth sat them both up and turned to her. "Yes, I did. You were too young to understand and I should have known better. I had lost my heart and my head."

"So that's what that was all about? The whole "fear me, love me, thing?" Sarah asked him.

"What can I say; in times of great inner turmoil I wax poetic." Jareth smirked.

Sarah smiled back. "I couldn't have said yes then."

"I know." He replied as he took her hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

He got up and pulled Sarah out of the bed, kneeling in front of her.

"I ask for this one final time, Sarah, My Champion, will you marry me? Be my queen? Stay with me? Sleep beside me every night and wake up there every morning?"

Sarah had to laugh, even as she cried with joy. They were both stark naked, had crazy bed hair, and needed a bath. This was not the way she pictured being proposed to. Yet, for them, it was perfect.

"Why yes, Goblin King, I think I am up to that challenge." She answered.

Jareth stood and swung her around, kissing her frantically all over her face. "I adore you, my champion. Now future wife. I think I must go shout it from the rooftop!"

Sarah laughed and kissed him back. "Okay. But may I make a suggestion?"

He nodded while his blue eyes shone love down at her.

"First, I think we need a bath." Just then, Sarah's stomach grumbled. Loudly. She gave him a sheepish grin. "Then maybe food? Please?"

Jareth tipped his head back, laughing loud.

As he picked her up he grinned, ecstatic. "My love, you can have anything your heart desires. I'm rather hungry myself."

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess that would be you. Although I would really like a pizza."

"And so you shall have us both." He replied, carrying her into the bathroom and closing the door.

Behind them, the sun shone down upon the awakened lands, The Labyrinth content.

The Goblin Kingdom full of life, of hope, and of love.

Fin


End file.
